Lake House Fever/Галерея
Скриншоты S4E6 Lucitors at the family lake house.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor surfing the waves.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor flipping in the air.png S4E6 Picture of Tom Lucitor surfing.png S4E6 Wrathmelior taking Tom's picture.png S4E6 Wrathmelior shaking the photo.png S4E6 Wrathmelior shows picture to Dave.png S4E6 Dave Lucitor 'that's my boy!'.png S4E6 Exasperella 'that's my nephew!'.png S4E6 Gloominus 'I'm not related to him!'.png S4E6 Tom and Star surfing together.png S4E6 Tom 'couldn't help but notice'.png S4E6 Star 'you don't look so bad yourself'.png S4E6 Star 'maybe a little bit bad'.png S4E6 Tom giving a playful roar.png S4E6 Star racing Tom back to shore.png S4E6 Tom follows Star back to shore.png S4E6 Star removing her glass helmet.png S4E6 Star giving her helmet to Tom.png S4E6 Star Butterfly takes off her lava suit.png S4E6 Tom 'the party's just getting started!'.png S4E6 Star's lava suit on Tom's head.png S4E6 Star says goodbye to the Lucitors.png S4E6 Star 'pleasure to see you again'.png S4E6 Dave Lucitor 'pretty hard to miss'.png S4E6 Wrathmelior giggles at Dave's remark.png S4E6 Star says goodbye to Exasperella and Gloominus.png S4E6 Exasperella 'it was a pleasure, dearie'.png S4E6 Gloominus 'I was a mean tap dancer'.png S4E6 Exasperella stares silently at Gloominus.png S4E6 Tom 'where are you going?'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'I gotta help Marco'.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor offering an alternative.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor 'you could stay'.png S4E6 Star 'I promised Marco I'd be there'.png S4E6 Star and Tom hear lightning.png S4E6 Star and Tom looking at the sky.png S4E6 Storm clouds rolling in over the beach.png S4E6 Dave Lucitor looking at the sky.png S4E6 Dave 'might not be safe to travel'.png S4E6 Tom 'you'll just have to stay here'.png S4E6 Star thinks she can handle the storm.png S4E6 Star Butterfly ruffling Tom's hair.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor with ruffled hair.png S4E6 Star Butterfly leaving on Cloudy.png S4E6 Star and Cloudy get struck by lightning.png S4E6 Cloudy goes flying; Star goes falling.png S4E6 Star Butterfly falling out of the sky.png S4E6 Tom catches Star Butterfly as she falls.png S4E6 Tom helping Star Butterfly to her feet.png S4E6 Cloudy smokes in the air behind Tom.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'maybe I should'.png S4E6 Cloudy smokes in the air behind Star.png S4E6 Tom getting tired of Cloudy's interruptions.png S4E6 Tom guiding Star into the lake house.png S4E6 Cloudy still smoking through the air.png S4E6 Star and Lucitors take shelter in the lake house.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor 'that was a close call'.png S4E6 Star 'how long is this gonna last?'.png S4E6 Lightning strikes outside the lake house.png S4E6 Star scared of the lightning.png S4E6 Star Butterfly blushing at Tom.png S4E6 Dave Lucitor looking at the storm.png S4E6 Dave Lucitor 'stuck here for a while'.png S4E6 Star and the Lucitors groaning.png S4E6 Lucitors bitter about being stuck indoors.png S4E6 Exasperella 'how do you think I feel?'.png S4E6 Exasperella 'my gigantic little sister'.png S4E6 Gloominus 'I like pickles okay'.png S4E6 Exasperella 'thank you, Mr. Personality'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'it has been forever'.png S4E6 Star 'hang with the Lucitor family'.png S4E6 Star excited for family bonding.png S4E6 Exasperella puts down an 'R' tile.png S4E6 Star and Lucitors playing Drabble.png S4E6 Star and Lucitors hear a shrill shriek.png S4E6 Star pointing at portrait of Relicor.png S4E6 Portrait of Relicor Lucitor.png S4E6 Tom 'he was quite the lady killer'.png S4E6 Tom feels awkward about his remark.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'all the shrieky business'.png S4E6 Tom 'he just wants to join us'.png S4E6 Relicor appears from behind portrait.png S4E6 Relicor shrieking at his family members.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor 'watch out, he cheats'.png S4E6 Wrathmelior Lucitor leaving the room.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'what did she say?'.png S4E6 Dave 'some refreshing demonade'.png S4E6 Exasperella 'I never touch the stuff'.png S4E6 Exasperella scoops some of Gloominus' slime.png S4E6 Gloominus 'the thing about demonade'.png S4E6 Star follows Wrathmelior to the kitchen.png S4E6 Relicor takes Star's seat on the couch.png S4E6 Wrathmelior cutting up demonfruit.png S4E6 Star joins Wrathmelior in the kitchen.png S4E6 Star Butterfly wants to help Wrathmelior.png S4E6 Wrathmelior ignoring Star Butterfly.png S4E6 Star 'always like this when she's cooking'.png S4E6 Wrathmelior removes top of demon blender.png S4E6 Wrathmelior pointing inside the blender.png S4E6 Star 'goes in the demon blender'.png S4E6 Star giving Wrathmelior a thumbs-up.png S4E6 Star tossing mashed fruit in the blender.png S4E6 Wrathmelior snorting with frustration.png S4E6 Star overfills the demon blender.png S4E6 Star 'bet you've been pretty busy'.png S4E6 Demon blender overfilled with fruit.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'I know I have'.png S4E6 Demon blender exploding with demonfruit.png S4E6 Demonfruit splatting on the floor.png S4E6 Demonfruit coming to life.png S4E6 More demonfruit coming to life.png S4E6 Demonfruit running around the kitchen.png S4E6 Star shocked at the living demonfruit.png S4E6 Demonfruit singes Star's backside.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'you get the blender'.png S4E6 Star 'take care of these little creeps!'.png S4E6 Star goes to catch the demonfruit.png S4E6 Demonfruit swings across the kitchen.png S4E6 Star chasing after the demonfruit.png S4E6 Demonfruit shaking its tail.png S4E6 Star stomps on a demonfruit.png S4E6 Demonfruit trying to climb the fridge.png S4E6 Star squishes demonfruit with a pan.png S4E6 Demonfruit dancing on the table.png S4E6 Star squishes demonfruit with rolling pin.png S4E6 Demonfruit all over the kitchen.png S4E6 Star kicks demonfruit on the window.png S4E6 Star punches demonfruit on a shelf.png S4E6 Star kicks demonfruit on a frying pan.png S4E6 Star looking for more demonfruit.png S4E6 Demonfruit overwhelming Star Butterfly.png S4E6 Demonfruit jump on Star Butterfly's back.png S4E6 Wrathmelior sighing with exasperation.png S4E6 Wrathmelior flicks last few demons away.png S4E6 Demonfruit explode against the wall.png S4E6 Black scorch mark on the kitchen wall.png S4E6 Star extending a high-five to Wrathmelior.png S4E6 Wrathmelior ignores and walks past Star.png S4E6 Demon blender still overfilled with fruit.png S4E6 Wrathmelior smashes the demon blender.png S4E6 Star left hanging with her high-five.png S4E6 Star and Wrathmelior return to the den.png S4E6 Lucitor family lake house den in flames.png S4E6 Tom 'milkshake is totally a word'.png S4E6 Star pointing over the small balcony.png S4E6 Star reaching over the small balcony.png S4E6 Star holding the Lucitor family album.png S4E6 Wrathmelior takes photo album from Star.png S4E6 Wrathmelior excited about the photo album.png S4E6 Wrathmelior invites everyone to dining room.png S4E6 Dave, Exasperella, and Gloominus walk past Star.png S4E6 Star 'can we talk just a second?'.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor 'I know, I know'.png S4E6 Tom 'games can get pretty heated'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'it isn't that'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'that was really scary'.png S4E6 Star 'your mom seemed upset'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly motioning a high-five.png S4E6 Star 'she totally left me hangin'.png S4E6 Tom 'the woman's name is Wrathmelior'.png S4E6 Tom 'always upset about something'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly and Tom smiling together.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor taking Star by the hand.png S4E6 Baby picture of Tom Lucitor.png S4E6 Star and Lucitors look at baby pictures.png S4E6 Wrathmelior trills over Tom's pictures.png S4E6 Picture of Tom and Lord Fool-leroy.png S4E6 Wrathmelior cradling her arms.png S4E6 Dave points at photo of Tom and Star.png S4E6 Picture of Tom and Star at Silver Bell Ball.png S4E6 Exasperella 'the Star and Tom section'.png S4E6 Picture of Tom and Star's second date.png S4E6 Wrathmelior starting to get annoyed.png S4E6 Picture of Star's going-away party.png S4E6 Star 'why don't I remember that?'.png S4E6 Star pointing at another picture.png S4E6 Wrathmelior quickly turns the page.png S4E6 Picture of Tom and his demon carriage.png S4E6 Star 'you built that crazy thing?'.png S4E6 Tom 'made it so I could drive you'.png S4E6 Pictures of Tom building demon carriage.png S4E6 Wrathmelior angrily rises to her feet.png S4E6 Wrathmelior storming away in tears.png S4E6 Dave Lucitor excusing his wife.png S4E6 Dave Lucitor following his wife.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor closes the photo album.png S4E6 Tom carrying the photo album away.png S4E6 Star Butterfly worried about Wrathmelior.png S4E6 Tom puts photo album on the shelf.png S4E6 Star 'it's definitely something I did'.png S4E6 Tom 'you might hurt me again'.png S4E6 Star 'because we broke up?'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'everybody breaks up!'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'teenagers are dumb!'.png S4E6 Tom 'issues I had to deal with'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'what is going on?'.png S4E6 Tom 'because you kissed Marco'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'you knew about that?'.png S4E6 Star 'you didn't say anything?!'.png S4E6 Tom 'I know it wasn't on purpose!'.png S4E6 Tom 'it was an unusual situation'.png S4E6 Tom 'that weird photo booth guy'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly unable to process.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'you didn't tell me'.png S4E6 Tom 'you're not supposed to be angry'.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor 'if I had kissed Marco'.png S4E6 Star and Tom in awkward silence.png S4E6 Star Butterfly in awkward silence.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'I gotta go'.png S4E6 Star leaving the Lucitor lake house.png S4E6 Tom watches Star leave the house.png S4E6 Star walking out into the storm.png S4E6 Tom 'I didn't wanna talk about it'.png S4E6 Star and Tom in middle of the storm.png S4E6 Wrathmelior sees Tom in the storm.png S4E6 Lightning striking over Tom's head.png S4E6 Tidal wave rising over Tom Lucitor.png S4E6 Star Butterfly calls out to Tom in horror.png S4E6 Wrathmelior watches Tom get washed away.png S4E6 Tom gets swept away by the lava.png S4E6 Tom in the raging ocean of lava.png S4E6 Another tidal wave rising over Tom.png S4E6 Star looking at Tom in the ocean.png S4E6 Star Butterfly running to save Tom.png S4E6 Star takes surfboard onto the lava.png S4E6 Star rocket-surfs across the lava lake.png S4E6 Star rocketing to Tom's rescue.png S4E6 Tom struggling in open water.png S4E6 Star Butterfly rockets across the lava.png S4E6 Star Butterfly dodging fireball rain.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor 'it's too dangerous!'.png S4E6 Tom about to be hit by another tidal wave.png S4E6 Tom sees a giant tidal wave behind him.png S4E6 Wrathmelior bursts out of the lake house.png S4E6 Wrathmelior sees Star's broken surfboard.png S4E6 Star's broken surfboard in the lava lake.png S4E6 Wrath crying over Tom's supposed death.png S4E6 Sphere of magic washes onto the beach.png S4E6 Star and Tom inside the magic sphere.png S4E6 Star Butterfly trying to Tom wake up.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor regaining consciousness.png S4E6 Star 'I got a demon for a boyfriend'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly glad that Tom is okay.png S4E6 Tom gets grabbed by Wrathmelior.png S4E6 Wrathmelior crying and hugging Tom.png S4E6 Tom under his mother's emotional tears.png S4E6 Underworld sky over lake house clears up.png S4E6 Star Butterfly watches the sky clear up.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor looking at the rainbow.png S4E6 Tom 'was that one of your storms?'.png S4E6 Wrathmelior making low flustered noises.png S4E6 Tom embarrassed for his mother.png S4E6 Dave explains Wrathmelior's weather powers.png S4E6 Dave 'haven't seen a storm like that'.png S4E6 Exasperella 'she can have him'.png S4E6 Wrathmelior apologizing to Star and Tom.png S4E6 Tom Lucitor translating for Wrathmelior.png S4E6 Wrathmelior offers to take Star and Tom's photo.png S4E6 Tom 'she wants to take one more picture'.png S4E6 Wrathmelior pushes Star and Tom together.png S4E6 Star and Tom smiling in each other's arms.png S4E6 Wrathmelior taking Star and Tom's photo.png S4E6 Wrathmelior happy for Star and Tom.png S4E6 Relicor Lucitor shrieking again.png S4E6 Relicor Lucitor grilling hamburgers.png S4E6 Tom 'break her plans with the Diazes'.png S4E6 Star Butterfly changes her mind.png S4E6 Star shrieking like Relicor Lucitor.png S4E6 Tom confused by Star's shriek.png S4E6 Star Butterfly 'a burger sounds great'.png S4E6 Tom 'that's not what you said'.png en:Lake House Fever/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов четвёртого сезона